


St. Leo's Hospital

by ClassicKAS19



Series: November Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicKAS19/pseuds/ClassicKAS19
Summary: Laura's late and Remington doesn't know where she is.  Present day setting.





	

Remington sat behind his desk, reclining in his chair, fingers steepled by his mouth, resisting the urge to ask Miss Greene if there had been any word from his wife.  He resigned himself to checking the time again.  Where could she possibly be?  She had only run over to the Klein Gallery to have the security contracts signed after Mr. Klein had call and informed them that he would be unable to come over to the office today as an important shipment was arriving earlier than expected and he couldn’t leave that in the hands of his assistant.  Laura had volunteered to run over and have the paperwork signed.  It shouldn’t have taken her more than an hour, hour and a half at the most.  His watch told him they were approaching the three hour mark.

 

He had learned over the course of their 30 year association that Laura’s independent streak ran deep and calling to check up on her was one of the worse things he could do, almost guaranteeing a cold and lonely night at home.  He hated sitting here waiting for her to waltz back through the door, but he liked peace in the home.

 

Remington’s stewing was interrupted by the strains of “As Time Goes By” coming from his desk drawer.  Laura’s text tone; maybe he would finally know what was taking her so bloody long.  He opened her text only to read:

 

_So, I might be in a hospital right now_

 

He waited a moment to see if she would elaborate on her own or if he was going to have to pull it out of her.  No additional information followed.

 

_Where are you_   He punched out on the screen, hoping she would pick up on his annoyance.

 

_St. Leo’s_   Was her quick reply.

 

Sighing and shaking his head, he decided it would be best to have this argument in person.

_I’m on my way_

 

 

Texting was one of the best things that had happened, technologically, to Laura Holt.  It allowed her to have conversations with Mr. Steele without having to actually deal with him.  This came in particularly handy when they were arguing or, as in this case, she had to tell him something that she knew would upset him.

 

After receiving his text that he was coming to her, she silenced her phone and sat it aside.  If he called on his way to the hospital, she could always say that she hadn’t heard it ring.

 

Laura passed the time waiting for either a doctor or her husband to arrive calculating how angry Remington was going to be by the time he got to the hospital.

 

 

She was laying back in her hospital bed with her eyes closed when he spotted her across the bustling ward.  Waving off the nurse who attempting to help him locate his wife, he made his way over to her side.  Putting his hands in his pockets, he stared down at her for a moment.  He knew she wasn’t asleep, simply waiting for him to make the first move.

 

“What happened?”  He asked, deciding that his anger could wait.

 

“Klein’s assistant didn’t know the meeting location had changed.” Laura started, opening her eyes and turning slightly toward her husband.  “Mr. Klein and I came out of his office to find his assistant loading stock into an unmarked van.  I attempted to stop him and got a hit to the side of the head for my trouble.  The Doctor hasn’t seen me yet, so we don’t know the damage.”

 

“Laura,”  Remington started.

 

“I know, we’re supposed to leave the physical work to the younger associates, but I couldn’t just let him get away!”

 

Remington’s face broke into a smile despite the circumstances.  “Did you stop him?”

 

“Of course, he’s on his way downtown.  The arresting officer should be stopping by the office tomorrow for my statement.”  Laura replied, a smile making its way across her face as well.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt #152-So I might be in a hospital right now…
> 
> http://marveling-cg.tumblr.com/post/145490475622/dialogue-prompts


End file.
